1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel pump.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a fuel pump that pressurizes fuel in a pressurizing chamber defined by a cylinder and a plunger by the movement of the plunger inside the cylinder. An actuating mechanism for reciprocating such a plunger is, for example, the device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-117149 (JP 2014-117149 A). The device includes a movable element that reciprocates by an electromagnet. In the device, a piston that functions as a plunger is connected to the movable element.
Incidentally, as the movable element is reciprocated, vibrations are created by the reciprocation. In order to reduce such vibrations, a counterweight having a mass equivalent to that of the movable element is provided, and the counterweight is configured to move in a direction opposite to the moving direction of the plunger. Thus, vibrations that are created by the reciprocation of the movable element are cancelled out by vibrations that are created by the reciprocation of the counterweight.
However, in order to synchronize the motion of the counterweight with the reciprocation of the plunger, an actuating mechanism that reciprocates the counterweight, a controller for controlling the reciprocation of the counterweight, and the like, are additionally required, with the result that the configuration of the fuel pump becomes complex.